


It's You

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Leta and Tina have an awkward, yet very necessary conversation and Leta tells Tina some home truths.ORThe one where Leta tells Tina that Newt loves her





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a one shot which is set a considerable amount of time after Checking the Post, but still within the same series. A little disclaimer, I am not guessing that this will happen in the next movie, although I would put money on their being a similar scene to it. I am merely constructing a one shot on the little knowledge we got from the trailer. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave comments and kudos!

Tina wrapped herself in the robe left on the side, wincing slightly as it brushed against the wounds on her arms. She brushed out her matted hair the best she could, in the small bathroom mirror, trying her best to not fret over the dark circles under her eyes or the small pimple on her chin.

She was hunting a dark wizard, for goodness sake, not entering a beauty pageant.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed Leta Lestrange sitting at the edge of the small bed. A wave of awkwardness washed over the auror, as she felt Leta's eyes watch her every move.

Not that she should of felt uncomfortable of course, since it was Leta's connections which had landed them a safe house for the night. Leta knew a witch, who knew a witch who owned a small Parisian flat, which was never in use, this time of the year. Under strict instructions to leave everything as it were, the woman had allowed Leta, Tina, Newt and Jacob to stay the night.

Still, stepping out of the shower and being greeted by the woman you have loathed for the past eight months can be disconcerting, to say the least.

"Showers free." Tina smiled weakly. Small talk had never been her greatest strength and she usually allowed Queenie to take the reins. Yet Queenie was...not there and so it fell to her to be polite."  
"Oh. Thank you." Leta turned slightly so the light of the sun hit her in the corner of her face. Where Tina would of scrunched up her face in a squint, the light seemed to illuminate Leta's beauty even more and the small knot in the pit of Tina's stomach tightened.

Leta didn't move however, just stayed, sitting at the edge of the bed, smoothing out a non-existent crease in her dress as Tina stood, awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
"It's a real-"  
"You must-"  
The two women started speaking at the same time, both stopping, mid sentence, when they registered the others voice. There was an unpleasant silence, followed by a huff of laughter from both.  
"You first." Tina encouraged, perching on the arm of a small chair in the corner of the room.  
"I was just going to say that it's a real shame about your sister." Leta did not make eye contact, yet Tina was surprised at the sincerity in her words. "She sounded like a phenomenal witch."

Tina bit the inside of her cheek, unsure of how to respond. It was infuriating how everyone spoke of Queenie in the past tense as if she were, as if she were dead. Only Jacob seemed to feel the hope that burned for her sister, the chance of redemption.  
"I bet your worried about Theseus as well." She replied, eager to divert the conversation away from her younger sister.  
To her surprise, Leta broke into a beaming smile. "Theseus is a big boy," She chuckled, "He can take care of himself." Her eyes caught a dreamy look, as her face sobered. "I do miss him so, though."

There was an awkward lull in the conversation then, before Tina broke it.  
"It must be strange," she began, slowly. "Seeing Newt after all this time." She glanced up at Leta, as her heart beat wildly. Something flashed across Leta's eyes, yet Tina couldn't but her finger on it.  
"I guess," Leta replied slowly, "It was a long time ago, yet, when I'm with him, it feels like only yesterday since we have been together."  
Tina nodded, taking it in, as the knot in her stomach pulled even tighter. "And how exactly would you describe your relationship with Newt, when you both attended Hogwarts?" She was surprised to hear her voice being much higher than usual and she could feel a small lump developing in the back of her throat.

Leta looked up sharply, her face narrowing, before returning to its softer sorrowful look.  
"We were friends," she nodded as she watched the last drops of Parisian sun fade into the night. "Maybe we could of been more, if time had allowed it."

This is it, thought Tina, I'm going to puke.

"But it's funny how the universe works." She continued, a more playful tone in her voice. "I see now that the world is how it should be, me with Theseus and Newt with...well let's just say, I think Newt prefers fishing from across the pond."  
Tina's heart hammered against her rib cage. "I don't know what you-"  
"Yes you do." Leta tilted her head.  
"Me and Newt are just friends," Tina assured, "He would never..he could never look at me that way, not after you."  
"That's not true," Leta interrupted abruptly, a scolding look dawning upon her eyes. "He looks at you the way he looks at a creature he wants to help, who he wants to keep."

Tina bit her lip as Leta smirked in satisfaction. "I don't think," she whispered, slowly, "We should be talking about this now. Not with Grindelwald on the loose in Paris.  
Leta stood up. "I am going for a shower." She declared, picking up her towel, leaving Tina momentarily startled by the change in conversation.

Leta sashayed over to the bathroom door, stopping just as she placed her palm on the Oakwood handle. As she did so, she turned, looking at Tina, a wave of sadness crossing her deep blue doe eyes.  
"It's you, Tina." She said, smiling faintly. "It was always meant to be you."

And with that, she swept into the bathroom, leaving Tina staring at the wall, contemplating every word she just heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been very vague around Queenie because I am still not entirely set on what is going on with her. I have some theories but I can't make up my mind!


End file.
